no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Chalchiutlicue
Chalchiutlicue, more commonly known by her nickname, Calamity (sometimes Calamity Jane/Jade) is a cold-blooded reptilian spirit. She is the adopted sister of Ichabod, best friend of Huehuecoyotl, and the current wielder of Tlaloc's tuning fork. She spends most of her time with Ichabod and Huey. Biography Calamity grew up in Hollow as an adopted daughter, presumably spending a great deal of time in her human form. It is currently unknown how she met her adoptive family or when she was adopted. She remains very close to Ichabod, though seems to have a strained relation with her adoptive mother and does not wish to visit her while in Hollow. At some point she moved closer to where the other spirits are and currently lives in the wetlands near Ichabod. Calamity became the wielder of Tlaloc's tuning fork after finding it in a desert, however she can only use the spell that controls water in the area and causes rain. Though she needs four people to unlock the four spells, the tuning fork only works for people if Calamity allows and trusts them to preform the spell (such as Ichabod and Huehuecoyotl). Abilities Calamity is very agile, capable of running very fast and jumping very high, which assists her greatly in combat.Episode 11, Sick of McCoyEpisode 35, Black, White, and Red All Over She is strong enough to easily overpower a full grown man in a fight. She also very easily beats Charles in a fight.Episode 29, Creep in the Night She became the new wielder of Tlaloc's tuning fork. This allows her to freely control water or summon floods by tapping the fork and singing the verse "Cry... I made you cry".Episode 7, Tlaloc's Test She can use this to blast people with water,Episode 8, Little Bunny Foo FooEpisode 9, Brom BonesEpisode 13, Conduct summon rain, and create streams of water that she and others can ride upon. On top of this, she can just use the fork as a blunt weapon. While she is seemingly incapable of using all four spells like Tlaloc, she can assign the spells to others and give the fork to them when wants to use them.Episode 17, Direction When not wielding Tlaloc's fork, Calamity seems to favor knife-fighting, and she appears skilled enough to threaten Amaroq, albeit he never intended to fight her. She also has a long, prehensile tail that she can use to grab and hold things. She can also use the tail in combat, easily knocking a full grown man down with it. Relationships Icky Calamity is very close to her adoptive brother, Ichabod, despite their clashing personalities. Calamity is a very relaxed person who 'goes with the flow' while Ichabod is always on edge and believes something bad is going to happen to him or others. The two live near each other and spend a lot of time together, despite how much they annoy each other, and Ichabod can't seem to stop himself from being roped into Calamity's and Huey's antics. Calamity allowed and trusted in Ichabod to use the tuning fork and unlock the spell to summon lightning in a time of need. Due to their different personalities, they still often end up arguing, even if they do end up agreeing with each other in the long run. This is shown in Conduct when Calamity mocked Icky for having "yet another bad omen" when they, Vinkle and Huey visited Hatfield. However, as she found out about the Chupacabra's inside the barn and mentioned it to the village chief, Icky ended up choosing her side as a result. After Charles left Ichabod in a comatose state, Calamity acted more careless as she went through depression over the state of her brother. This also made her extremely angry and wished to kill Charles in hopes of it saving Ichabod. Despite being talked out of killing Charles right away, she plans to kill him if he cannot help Ichabod himself. The two are very close and do act like brother and sister a lot of the time, they both also seem to share a strained relation with their mother to the point where Calamity doesn't even visit her while in the Hollow. Huey Calamity and Huehuecoyotl are very close and usually seen together. The two of them are the jokesters of the group and usually act childish (always getting on Ichabod's nerves). When the group was trying out Tlaloc's tuning fork to unlock more spells and learned that she had trust in people to perform the spells, she chose Huey immediately to unlock the spell that finds things, even stating that she doesn't care that he's irresponsible and believes that's the best kind of person to find things, showing how much she trusts Huey even if he doesn't believe in himself. Calamity also greatly cares about Huey, risking her own life to save Huey when he was attacked by Chupacabra in episode 13 (Conduct). When Huey is not around, it is likely that Calamity doesn't go around stealing things from the other spirits like she does when spending time with him. Kitty She seems to be on friendly terms with Kajortoq and they seem to have known each other for a while now, proven when it was revealed that Calamity knows about Amaroq while some of the others don't. When trying to figure out who could unlock the other spells for the tuning fork, it was Kitty that figured out that only Calamity can allow people to use it and reminded Ichabod how Calamity is not Tlaloc, showing how she understands and knows Calamity. They both trust and respect each other, though they can get a bit annoyed with the other. Paula Calamity is on friendly terms with Paula and helps her out whenever she can, such as in Sick of McCoy when Paula saved her from a man - who had strung a rope around her neck during a fight in McCoy when she wasn't paying attention - who was choking her by grabbing him and throwing him on the ground. Corn Calamity doesn't seem to like Quetzalcoatl much, if not at all. She complains about having to go south of Hollow with Kitty and Corn. Kitty says to quit complaining since they won't have to be together that long. She also made it clear that she did not wish to be stuck with him in Hollow, instead leaving him alone as she went to see her friend. Despite being annoyed by Corn, she is willing to help him when in trouble. When Amaroq came to capture Corn, Corn fled into the snow storm and Calamity went to get him back, which resulted in Corn panicking and biting her. She also later protected him when the people in Hollow turned against him for being dangerous, and she was willing to take on the entire crowd for him. Wrip The two seem to get along despite getting on each others' nerves. In Little Bunny Foo Foo, Wrip stole a large bag of fish from Calamity's pond and disguised herself as an old lady, but Calamity quickly figured out who she was and hit with the tuning fork, much to her annoyance. The two later helped out Hatfield when thieves from McCoy - who were dressed up as mice - were stealing their food, and Wrip wanted to follow them to the food stash instead of jumping into a fight like Calamity wanted to. In Soft Child, they are frequently shown disagreeing on things - such as what Calamity put in Corn's drink - but she also saved Wrip from being attacked twice by Corn as well. Though Wrip is much more girly than Calamity, proving how opposite they are, they can work well together. This was shown when they took care of Hatfield's food problem by using deceit to trap the mice men inside a well. In Direction, Wrip angrily grabbed her hat and hit her a few times with it, before throwing it back in Calamity's face, showing yet another moment where the two do not get along. Vinkle Calamity is on friendly terms with Vinkle. Sheriff Bass In Hollow, more specifically in the episode Hollow Victory, Calamity is seen to possibly have a negative relationship with the marshal/sheriff. Her voice becomes more stiff and drawn out as she talks with the marshal, warning him about Charles, and the dangers of him going into the situation. Joseph Joseph is Calamity's friend who lives in Hollow, where Calamity grew up, and are very likely childhood friends. The two seem relaxed around each other and are close. When the group of spirits arrived in Hollow in episode 20 (You Knew What I Was When you Picked Me Up), Calamity first went to visit Joseph and they talked about "Black Bart" (Charles), showing that she trusts him enough to tell him about such things. It is unclear if he is aware that she is a spirit, but it is most likely that he does since they talk about Charles and what he is doing, and appears to know that Ichabod is able to fly like a bird. Charles Calamity and Charles haven't had many interactions thus far, though she greatly dislikes him. They first met in Hollow during episode 21 (Suspect) when he tried to help her by giving her a wheel to fix the wagon, though despite his kind act and seemingly good intention, Calamity instantly distrusted him and pointed out the flaws in his statements before angrily telling him to leave, and ultimately did not accept the wheel but instead threw it across the lake. In Hollow Victory, she protected Xochiquetzal from him by standing in water and holding her on her shoulders. Charles is also the one whom put Ichabod in a comatose state after he attacked the group. When they confronted each other in the woods, Charles calmly stated that he would have to take her out since she was in the way, but Calamity quickly and effortlessly beat him up. After he got away, Calamity made it obvious to the Sheriff that she wished to kill Charles since she believed it would awaken Ichabod and that 'everything will go back to normal', but was talked out of it since the Sheriff believed Charles may be able to awaken Ichabod himself when they arrest him. Though she heavily implies that if he can't, then she will kill him. Xochipilli Calamity is on decent terms with Xochipilli. Because she does not speak sign language (as mentioned in Direction by Icky), he always responds that he cannot understand her, something that annoys Calamity as she is not used to talking to someone who is deaf. However, when Amaroq tried to take away Corn in Soft Child, Xochipilli helped the weakened Calamity - who was bitten by Corn earlier - by sprouting a tree to take Corn away from Amaroq. Behind the scenes * Calamity is based off the Aztec goddess of rivers and rain, Chalchiuhtlicue.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ChalchiuhtlicueWikipedia page of Chalchiuhtlicue * In a live stream from October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated Calamity's age to be 19. * It was revealed by Betsy Lee in the video "Commonly Asked Questions Special 01" that the verse "Cry... I made you cry" is based upon a Barbershop Tag that they found while looking for one on Youtube. The name of the verse is a reference to the song "I'm Sorry I Made You Cry" by the Side Street Ramblers, which won them an international championship in 1983. * In a Tumblr post from May 2017,The Tumblr post from May 2017 Betsy states that Calamity doesn't sit on the first note of the "Cry" verse for very long compared to Icky and Huey. * In a DeviantART post from May 2019, Betsy explains how she records the voices of Calamity and Kitty. Normally she talks to herself while recording the lines, but she only does seperate recordings if she feels under the weather and she can't archieve a character's natural pitch.The DeviantART comment from May 2019 References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Spirit Characters Category:Female Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Magical Object/Substance Wielders